


smoke in a still water pond

by charleybradburies



Series: a just woman, an honorable man, and their heavy crowns [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Announcements, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dead People, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, House Baratheon, House Stark, King Gendry, Marriage, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Catelyn Stark, Queen Arya, Season/Series 08, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: [Note: written and posted on mobile.]The Winterfell of the afterlife gets an unexpected announcement.[title from "kings" by tribe society]





	smoke in a still water pond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [throne laid on a mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825538) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



> Inspired by both my King Gendry AU and a concept I've had of the Westerosi afterlife for a few years. I've never written with it, but I made a tumblr post about this idea and people wanted to see it written, so I put down this small drabble. (Short in part because I'm working on other things, but if this still intrigues people I can add it to the list of things to continue.) I hope y'all enjoy!

It had become a difficult endeavor, waiting for more news. Shortly after Theon had come, the great war had been won, but so much remained. _Cersei Lannister remained._ Although her brothers had defected - and what an interesting matter that was in itself - she held the throne and held King's Landing...for now. But Jon, whether he wished to sit the throne or not, was marching south as the two remaining dragons and their queen flew, and the odds are far enough in favor of him that the Starks know that surely they only need to wait.

And yet, their first visitor following the Battle of Winterfell, on his trip through his Hells, is Lord Varys, to share a great many concerns about the queen he'd brought to their land, and the second is Jaime Lannister, who gives high praise to Brienne and to the girls and informs them that Daenerys has at least begun to destroy King's Landing, surrender be damned. The Hound comes soon after, with much the same tale but the knowledge that Arya, too, had been in the city. 

Sansa had survived her years there, though, and Arya was tough - rough, armed, and strong, as Robb proudly reminds them all, and even Ser Lannister and the Hound smile. It was not Arya's time to join them here - not yet.

No matter the Dragon Queen's decisions, the North would remember, wouldn't it? It must. Surely Bran and Sansa would not have brought forth Jon's heritage if they did not mean to challenge her. 

Jon's challenge, it turns out a couple anxious moons later upon the visit of a late Vale knight, sent by Jon Arryn, is not the one that is made. Lord Varys had told of Daenerys' fear, but in the land of the living it was Jon who denied his titles even after killing his aunt, and the Stormlands who pressed their bastard liege lord - Robert's son Gendry, whose first offer of legitimacy had been by Queen Daenerys. It was Lord Tarth who'd declared the man king after her attack on the smallfolk of King's Landing, and Sansa who'd written across the continent to raise the challenge. And now, as Catelyn can only think is right, she is queen, for the new king had himself a Stark wife.

"It took long enough for Sansa to be a Baratheon's queen," she remarks, scowling at Rickon for scrunching his nose at it, and then the knight freezes.

"Oh, no, apologies, my lady, it is your daughter Arya who is his queen."

The entire household pauses, but eventually Robb manages to speak for them.

"I'm sorry, Ser, Arya is what?"

The poor knight looks as shocked as they, but surely he'd heard at least the tale of her slaying the leader of the dead, if no other. The girl who'd vehemently told Ned that being someone's lady wife was not _her_ would not willingly be queen, would she? 

The man had been but a bastard blacksmith not a year ago, Catelyn recalls. 

"His Grace and Lady Arya were wed at Riverrun, your grace, before the march on the Crownlands. Her sister's announcement said it was a love match, a betrothal made soon after the Battle of Winterfell."

"So, _before_ he was a potential king," Theon supplies, and the knight nods. The family practically shares their small sigh of recognition. If Arya no longer entirely despised the concept of marriage, Catelyn can imagine her being willing to wed a blacksmith. She used to make friends with anyone, and while the stories they've gotten of her paint her as growing to be different than that...love brought out one's best, did it not? 

A queen who truly cared for the people she was charged with ruling was the queen the realm deserved. She was no longer little Arya Underfoot, but a woman, too. Catelyn can't quite imagine her looking the proper part of a southron queen, surely not as Sansa had intended to, but the thought of Queen Arya stokes just as much pride in her.


End file.
